wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fist of Justice
The Fist of Justice was a militant organization that stemmed off the Glorious Fist pirates, as they were reorganized by former Jedi Nioman Dokoora. In the following years, thousands more men were recruited, and the Fist of Justice began to look less like an army, and more like an independent sect, as permanent service was required to keep the ranks up. It was centered on Telmaros, though it moved briefly to Karmathia before returning to its initial HQ. It was divided into six armies, each under the command of a lieutenant who reported directly to Darth Nihalis, the organization's highest commander. Later it became affiliated with the Blood Corps under Major Blood, and the Nakdan Guild under Darth Miikan. The Fist remained relatively dormant during its first two decades, though it continued to grow in size and technological capacity until finally breaking forth in 22 BBY, just in time for the Clone War to begin. During the war, the Fist of Justice remained active, striking at both Republic and CIS forces whenever profitable, and meeting with great success, save for the battle of Aphonia. This came to a halt in 20 BBY, when the Blood Corps was targeted by the Jedi and both Major Blood and Darth Nihalis were tracked to Telmaros. With an impending battle, the first, third, and fourth armies were recalled to Telmaros but the Republic army was too powerful and the base of Telmaros fell and the defending armies were destroyed. This unbalanced the Fist of Justice, forcing it to go on the defensive for the remainder of the war, with the second and fifth armies holding the secondary headquarters of Naboo until 19 BBY, when that base, the last place still in the hands of the FoJ, fell to Jedi Maran Teesa and Cato Gisera. The Nakdan Guild was wiped out, and all that remained of the Fist of Justice and the Blood Corps were the sixth army and a few agents under Darth Nihalis and Major Blood. However, the fleet remained mostly intact as it had been facilitating the construction of a new base on Taldornadi during the battles of Telmaros and Naboo. Operations quickly shifted in full to Taldornadi and its major city, newly built New Telmaros, where the Fist of Justice remained headquartered at for twenty-five years, resisting the Empire and occasionally battling it, though no full on war ever started. In 15 BBY the state was separated from the military, and the Republic of New Telmaros was created, with the Fist of Justice as its partnered military. In 6 ABY, not long after the Battle of Endor, the Fist of Justice began fully active in the Galaxy once more, joining forces with the Rebel Alliance. Information Founded: 41 BBY, by Nioman Dokoora Locations: Telmaros, Karmathia (briefly), Naboo (briefly), Taldornadi Leaders: Darth Nihalis, Major Bludd, Darth Miikan, General Ragdorn, Governor Pitellan Appearances: Grey Jedi, Kyidyin Muchian, Story of the Bark Family (non-canon), OWNR (non-canon), Choice of the Chosen (non-canon) History Organization By 22 BBY, The Fist of Justice was split into six armies, each led by a lieutenant and split into six regiments, which each had a sergeant leading it. There were also the non-combatants, led by an appointed governor. The governor from 34 to 20 BBY was Pitellan. Another branch was the Telmaros Garrison, led by General Ragdorn until his death and its dissolution in 20 BBY. All of these branches reported to High Commander Nihalis, the highest authority in the Fist of Justice. In 15 BBY this system was changed as non-combatants were separated from the militant Fist of Justice. Lord Nihalis remained High Commander of the FoJ, this time as its more direct leader. The Armies During the Clone War, all six armies engaged in various battles, with the second and third taking part (and being defeated) in the Battle of Aphonia. In 20 BBY, the first, fourth, and fifth were recalled to Telmaros, while the second was stationed on Naboo and the sixth was preparing the base at Taldornadi. The former three were wiped out in the battle of Telmaros, and the fifth soon joined the second on Naboo, only to be decimated during the eventual battle there. That left the sixth as the only original army to still exist by the move to Taldornadi, though the others were quickly replaced and the system remained intact up through 6 ABY. Equipment/Weaponry All details accurate as of 5 ABY. During the Clone War, the Fist of Justice had very few starship and blaster models of its own, but after retreating to Taldornadi, it became able to supply all necessary equipment. Starships The Crown Jewel The Crown Jewel was the flagship of Lord Nihalis, and the single most dangerous weapon possessed by the Fist of Justice. It was first built in 24 BBY, but underwent significant updates in 18 BBY, and again in 3 BBY. Devastator-Class Battleship The Devastator-Class were a special, advanced range of Battleships. Larger and capable of considerably greater firepower than the Rovator-Class ships, and an all-around more advanced make. There were only six Devastators in use in 5 ABY. Rovator-Class Battleship The Rovator-Class were the mainline battleship in the Fist of Justice navy, and one of the first designs to be used with many constructed before and during the Clone War. They were similar to the Empire Executor-Clas Star Destroyers in firepower, but were a little smaller and cheaper to build, as well as required considerably less crew. Rovators continued to be the main bulk of the Fist of Justice navy through 5 ABY. Carrier-Class Frigate The Carrier-Class were the main cargo vessel in the Fist of Justice. They were the largest ships apart from battleships. They had heavy shielding but minimal firepower and poor speed, and were primarily used for hauling troops and supplies around. Engager-Class Frigate The smaller, faster companion of the Carrier-Class. Engagers were less commonly seen, more often used as medical ships, or to supplement fleets as they were larger than the Fist's standard cruisers. Armada-Class Heavy Cruiser Armada-Class were the standard cruiser used by the Fist of Justice, requiring few crew members and cheap to produce, while still fairly effective in battle. Baalsan-Class Light Cruiser The Fist's most unique build, Baalsan's were larger than typical starfighters and required a crew of four, but were used for much the same purpose, as a light craft. They were fast moving and lightly armored, but with strong shields and guns for their size.Category:Organizations Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:BBY Category:ABY Category:Caleb Category:Fanfic